madmaxfandomcom-20200222-history
Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome (soundtrack)
The album was released on the Capitol Records label in 1985 to accompany Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome. Content In addition to the original orchestral score composed by Maurice Jarre and performed by the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra the album includes Tina Turner's US #2 and UK #3 single "We Don't Need Another Hero", released the year after her comeback with the Private Dancer album and its series of hit singles. "We Don't Need Another Hero", written and produced by Terry Britten and Graham Lyle who also wrote "What's Love Got to Do with It", appears on the album both as an extended vocal version and an extended instrumental, originally released as the A- and B-sides of the 12" single. The vocal 7" mix has since appeared on the hits compilations Simply The Best in 1991 and All the Best in 2004. The alternate 7" instrumental mix remains unreleased on CD. The song received a Golden Globe nomination for "Best Original Song" in 1986 and a 1986 Grammy nomination for "Best Pop Vocal Performance, Female". The second Tina Turner track on the album, "One of the Living" produced by Mike Chapman and composed by Holly Knight - the team behind "Better Be Good To Me" and on the original vinyl album also credited to Knight's band Device - was the follow-up single to "We Don't Need Another Hero" and was then remixed for both the 7" and 12" releases. The 7" Remix, 7" Dub, 12" Special Remix, 12" Dub and 12" Instrumental versions co-produced and mixed by Steve Thompson and Michael Barbiero all remain unreleased on CD. "One of the Living" won Turner a Grammy Award in 1985 for "Best Rock Vocal Performance, Female". Release The Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome album has been re-issued on CD by both Capitol Records, EMI Music, Fuel 2000 and GNP Crescendo, as yet with no bonus tracks. Tracklisting Side A: #"We Don't Need Another Hero (Thunderdome)" (Terry Britten, Graham Lyle) - 6:07 #* Performed by Tina Turner #"One of the Living" (Holly Knight) - 5:48 #* Performed by Tina Turner & Device #"We Don't Need Another Hero (Thunderdome)" (Instrumental) (Terry Britten, Graham Lyle) - 6:30 #* Performed by Tina Turner Side B: #"Bartertown" (Maurice Jarre) - 8:28 #* Performed by The Royal Philharmonic Orchestra #"The Children" (Maurice Jarre) - 2:11 #* Performed by The Royal Philharmonic Orchestra #"Coming Home" (Maurice Jarre) - 15:10 #* Performed by The Royal Philharmonic Orchestra Personnel * Tina Turner - lead vocals tracks A1-A3 * The Kings House School Choir - choir tracks A1, A3 * Charlie Morgan - drums tracks A1, A3 * Nick Glennie-Smith - keyboards tracks A1, A3 * Graham Broad - percussion instruments tracks A1, A3 * Tim Cappello - saxophone tracks A1, A3, saxophone solo tracks A2 * Terry Britten - guitar, bass guitar tracks A1, A3 * Gene Black - backing vocals, guitar track A2 * Holly Knight - keyboards, programming, backing vocals tracks A2 * Royal Philharmonic Orchestra - orchestra tracks B1, B2, B3 * Maurice Jarre - orchestral conductor tracks B1, B2, B3 * Barry Griffith - concertmaster tracks B1, B2, B3 * Charles McMahon - didgeridoo tracks B1, B2, B3 * Cynthia Millar - ondes Martenot tracks B1, B2, B3 * Dominique Kim - ondes Martenot tracks B1, B2, B3 * Jeanne Loriod - ondes Martenot tracks B1, B2, B3 Production * Tracks A1 and A3 recorded at Mayfair Studios - London. * Track A2 recorded at Cherokee Studios, Los Angeles. * Terry Britten - record producer track A1, A3 * John Hudson - sound engineer, sound mix track A1, A3 * Mike Chapman - producer track A2 * Humberto Gatica - remix, co-producer track A2 * Maurice Jarre - producer tracks B1, B2, B3 * Christopher Palmer - assistant to Maurice Jarre track B1, B2, B3 * Dick Lewzey - sound engineer tracks B1, B2, B3 * Tim Pennington - assistant sound engineer tracks B1, B2, B3 See also *Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome (score) Category:Soundtracks Category:Media